In the past, various systems have been used to connect prefabricated wall panels in place, but they have normally failed to preserve a modular relationship making it possible to assemble the panels exactly in accordance with a preset layout program and they have failed to enable the panels to be easily changed without disturbing adjoining panels. These failures have resulted in large part because the location of each successive panel during the erection process was made dependent upon the position of the previously erected panels, and the hardware interconnecting the panels tended to draw the panels toward one another during installation. Also, normally the hardware was either permanently attached or screw-attached to the wall panels, and if designed to be hidden from view, commonly required special recesses or pockets to be formed in the panels for housing the hardware. Release of the hardware of an intermediate wall panel was either impossible, difficult, or required access to both sides of the panel, or required releasing space and access at the top of the panels.